


It Started With a Blast

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tattoo, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa loses her hearing temporarily after Raven shows her and Clarke a new weapon.<br/>Clarke tries to communicate with her. </p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voyagerborg85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/gifts).



> For my 900 follower's First Five Favs Reader's Choice! Enjoy!

They were outside of Camp Jaha because Raven wanted to show them something. She had said it would help one fight against Mount Weather. 

Clarke watched Lexa as Raven handed her the grenade-like device and showed her how it worked. Pull the pin, and throw. 

They stood in an open field so that they could clearly see it once they used it and make sure no one got hurt in the process. Raven took the device from Lexa.

“You ready?” She asked commander, there was an eagerness to her. One Clarke had not seen in some time.

Lexa gave her a single nod. Raven pulled the pin and launched the device. 

Clarke realized after it was thrown that Raven probably had not accounted for the blast being so loud. Her ears rang from the boom but she was much farther back than Lexa and Raven had been.

Lexa and Raven had hit the ground when the blast had sent debris flying. Clarke ran over to check on the commander. 

“Lexa!” She called through ringing ears.

Lexa sat up, disoriented. She shook her head and grabbed at one of her ears.

“Lexa!” Clarke called again. Lexa didn't seem to hear her. Lexa shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

Clarke looked over to Raven. She too sat up and was shaking her head, hitting one of her ears.

“Raven!” Clarke yelled at her. Raven didn't even look at her. Clarke sighed. She marched over and kneeled before Raven and shook her out to get her attention.

“Can you hear at all?” She tried. 

Raven gave her a dopey grin. 

“That was awesome!” She said a little too loudly. Then she grabbed her ear. “I can't hear anything now though!” 

Clarke huffed. She would have to explain to her mom why Raven was in this state. Her mom was probably going to throw a fit.

She looked over to Lexa, concerned. The commander stood, dusting off her clothing. But Clarke could see her still tilting her head, trying to hear. 

Clarke walked over and stood before the commander. 

“Can you hear me?” She gave it a try. Lexa watched her lips, but she frowned. That was Clarke's answer. 

“Come on.” Clarke took her hand. She tugged Lexa, ignoring the warmth it filled her with and marched over to grab Raven. She would take them back to camp to have her mom check them out. 

 

After checking them out, Abby deemed that though they might have some ringing and a hard time hearing for the rest of the day, they should be fine. She then scolded Clarke for an hour about safety. Clarke almost wished she was Raven or Lexa at the moment. 

Afterwards, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her away to somewhere private. She ignored the butterflies at having Lexa's hand in her own. She didn't think it was a good idea to return Lexa to her people in the state she was in. Someone might think the sky people were trying to harm Lexa on purpose. 

Lexa stared at her as Clarke sat them down in an unused room. Clarke frowned. How was she supposed to communicate with the commander?

They were silent for some time before Clarke came up with a solution. She jumped up and looked around the room for what she needed. She found it, a pen, but no paper.  
Clarke looked down at her own skin. It would have to do. 

She sat next to Lexa and wrote, ‘Are you okay?’ Lexa's eyebrows furrowed and Clarke realized then that the grounders probably didn't write in English. Did they even read at all? She sighed. 

Lexa grabbed her wrist, sending a thrill shooting up her spine. When Clarke looked at her, she gave her a small smile, and nodded. Clarke realized this was her trying to comfort her, to tell her she was okay. 

Lexa ran fingers over the writing on her hand curiously and Clarke gave her the pen. Lexa eyed the instrument before applying it to Clarke's skin. 

Clarke shivered at the contact. She watched as Lexa formed letters in a language she could not read. Trigedasleng? 

She traced fingers over the letters when Lexa finished, they were angular, and almost seemed to grow together like the forest. When Clarke looked up Lexa was giving her a proud smile. Clarke couldn't help but return it. 

“It's beautiful.” She forgot about Lexa's predicament and when Lexa stared at her lips, Clarke tried it again, but slower. 

“It is beau-ti-ful.” Clarke sounded it out slower and Lexa smiled. Clarke couldn't help but grin back. Lexa's smile was contagious. She wanted her to smile again. 

Clarke bit her lip. What could they do for now?

Lexa tapped her shoulder. 

“Clarke.” It was soft. Clarke almost didn't hear her. 

“I will be okay.” Lexa reassured her. “Show me more of your letters?” 

Clarke gave her a small smile then and began to write the alphabet on her arm. She turned to Lexa and sounded out a word that started with each letter while the woman read her lips. Whenever Lexa frowned, Clarke would draw something whose name began with that letter. 

When she ran out of room on her arm, Lexa offered up her arms, removing her overcoat, and rolling up her sleeves. Clarke couldn't help staring at Lexa like this. 

Lexa traded off showing her her own letters whenever she figured out which ones matched her own. They were so busy sharing, they didn't notice when Lexa didn't have to read Clarke's lips for the letter ‘W’. 

It was when they reached ‘Y’ that it registered to Clarke. 

“Hey!” Clarke squeezed Lexa's shoulder. “You can hear me!” 

Lexa looked at her in surprise. “I can.”

They looked down at their arms awkwardly and laughed. They were covered in ink. Clarke reached out and fingered a star she had drawn on the inside of Lexa's left arm. She snapped her hand back when she realized what she was doing. 

“Sorry.” She apologized quietly. Lexa shook her head. 

“It was a good lesson.” Lexa told her. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Clarke pursed her lips. Lexa couldn't help staring at them. She had been staring at them all day.

“Clarke.” Lexa choked. 

“Hmm?” Clarke wondered absentmindedly. 

Lexa frowned and shook her head. 

“We should probably get back to your people.” Clarke sighed. With that she turned away. Lexa pulled down her sleeves and donned her overcoat. Together, they left the room.

 

A day later Lexa sat getting a tattoo, she had washed her arms off all but for a single little star Clarke had drawn on the inside of her arm.


End file.
